mon ami, mon enquête
by tadokatoka-san
Summary: Matt et Mello, amis depuis toujours, se disputent violemment pour des raisons diverses. le jour d'après, Matt disparaît mystérieusement. Mello se sentant coupable, décide de partir à sa recherche.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Mello se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un cauchemar, le même cauchemar que d'habitude, celui qui le faisait frissonner toutes les nuits. Il leva la tête, le lit de son colocataire était vide. Mello soupira. C'était la troisième fois en une semaine. Il se leva, sortit de son lit, quitta la chambre et descendit à la salle commune. La télévision était allumée. Un jeu de combat s'affichait à l'écran. Un enfant était assis par terre, une manette à la main. Mello s'approcha gentiment, puis débrancha brusquement la télévision.

« Hey !

Désolé l'insomniaque, mais les jeux la nuit, ça abime les yeux et détruit les neurones.

Rebranche-la ! J'avais pas fini ma partie !

Dans tes rêves.

Hey !

Estimes-toi heureux que ce ne soit pas le dirlo qui t'ait surpris. T'aurais pu oublier les jeux pendant un moment !

...

Allez, viens on monte, je suis crevé.

Mouais...

Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre sans un mot et s'assirent sur leur lit. Mello observa son voisin avec insistance. Il avait gardé son pyjama à rayures blanches et noires, ce qui lui faisait ressembler à un prisonnier. Des cernes s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux fatigués, il n'avait pas dormi depuis quelques jours. Matt et Mello étaient meilleurs amis depuis leur rencontre. Bien que leurs centres d'intérêt étaient très différents, ils ne se disputaient presque jamais et étaient rarement loin l'un de l'autre.

Ils s'échangèrent quelques paroles puis s'endormirent tout les deux dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain, ils descendirent au petit-déjeuner et s'assirent à la même table que d'habitude, celle tout au fond de la salle, isolée des autres. Matt et Mello n'étaient pas exclus des autres enfants, mais ils n'aimaient pas leur manière de penser. Les filles avaient peur de Mello. Son caractère assez agressif et ses habits noirs n'inspiraient pas confiance. Quant à Matt, les enfants le considéraient comme un geek dépourvu d'émotion et ne lui adressaient que rarement la parole. Matt avait toujours eu un énorme respect pour Mello. Son ami était le deuxième enfant le plus intelligent de l'orphelinat, Et malgré son caractère excessif, il ne l'avait jamais dénigré, ni critiqué sur ses notes.

Les deux enfants passaient leur temps libre à étudier. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas dans la même classe, ils ne révisaient jamais chacun de leur côté. Ce jour-là, Mello et Matt étaient à la bibliothèque et étudiaient à une table, Mello son éternelle branche de chocolat dans la main et Matt sa cigarette à la bouche. Matt leva la tête.

« hey Mello ?

Ouais ?

Aide-moi, j'arrive pas à trouver la solution à ce problème.

Faudrait peut-être un jour que tu te creuses la tête un peu plus longtemps avant de demander mon aide.

S'il te plait.

Bon, montre.

Mello prit le cahier et commença à lire.

_Trouvez le mot qui remplace le point d'interrogation :_

_E7 A4 A2 L3 D5 R8 S1 I6 = saladier _

_E8 U2 I3 I5 N6 R9 S4 C1 I7= ?_

Mello réfléchit puis éclata de rire.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? S'interrogea Matt.

Mon pauvre Matt, la cigarette doit avoir des conséquences sur ta capacité d'analyse.

Comment ça ?

La réponse est « cuisinier » tu devrais savoir ça. Je t'ai vu résoudre des problèmes bien plus durs que celui-là.

Ah ouais, c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis ça paraît logique...

Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Ouais... je dois sûrement être fatigué...

Mello le dévisagea quelques secondes puis soupira et dit en se levant « Bon, on arrête de réviser pour aujourd'hui. Vas te coucher, tu as besoin d'un peu de repos. » Matt se leva et le suivit sans un mot. Il aurait voulu jouer quelques heures à la console, mais Mello avait raison. Il était exténué.

Le soir à la cantine, Mello ne mangea pas.

Tu ne mange pas ? Demanda Matt.

Retourne dans la chambre sans moi après le repas, je passe d'abord faire un truc à la bibliothèque. Coupa Mello sans prendre en compte la question de Matt.

Ok...

Matt remonta dans les étages jusqu'à sa chambre et s'endormit dès qu'il se fut couché.

Au bout de quelques heures, un silence profond régnait dans la pièce. Tellement profond que Matt se réveilla. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et regarda dans le lit de Mello. Il n'y était pas. Il prit sa montre, elle affichait 23h 56. Matt mit ses pantoufles, sortit de la chambre dans un bâillement et descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune. « Mello ? » Pas de réponse. Il inspecta les lieux, Mello ne s'y trouvait pas. Il se rendit donc à la bibliothèque, le dernier endroit où il était censé être passé après le souper. Matt entra et il aperçu une petite lumière faible éclairer une table où était assis Mello, plongé dans une pile de livres.

Mello !

Huum ? Fit Mello sans même lever le regard.

Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici en pleine nuit ?

Ça se voit pas ? Je révise.

À minuit ?

Ouais...

Bon, ok, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Rien, je révise c'est tout !

Matt aurait dû se douter qu'il ne répondrait pas. Mello n'était pas du genre à se confier. Il insista :

Tu n'as vraiment rien à dire ?

Bon, arrête avec ton interrogatoire, ça saoule au bout d'un moment !

Alors puisque tu ne fais que réviser, on retourne se coucher, les révisions peuvent attendre demain matin.

Non ça peut pas attendre !

Donc il y'a bien quelque chose. Tu es obligé de me dire maintenant.

Ben... c'est Near...il a eu 20 sur 20 en math alors qu'il n'avait rien révisé...

Et toi tu as eu combien ?

18...

Ben c'est bien non ?

Non c'est pas assez ! j'avais révisé comme un fou pour cet examen et Near a de nouveau eu plus que moi !

Bon écoute, on va discuter de ça dans la chambre. De toute façon, tu ne retiendras rien de tes révisions si tu es fatigué.

Ils retournèrent se coucher, se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et éteignirent la lumière. Mello ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Near, c'était son rival de toujours. Il était toujours devant lui et, une fois de plus, il l'avait devancer sans le moindre effort. Mello se jura de l'écraser un jour, puis il s'endormit avec ses idées de vengeance en tête.


	2. Chapitre 2

Personnages.

Mello : 12 ans.

Matt : 12 ans.

Chapitre 2

«Mello ! »

La voix de son professeur tira le blond de ses pensées. Il était en plein cours de sciences, matière qui ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Le professeur gronda. « si le cours ne t'intéresse pas tu peux sortir ! » Mello jeta un oeil au tableau.

_Non vraiment rien qui puisse mériter mon intérêt. _Pensa-t'il . Il soupira, se leva et sorti sous les regards interrogatifs des autres élèves. Il s'assis sur le banc et commença à réfléchir. Évidemment Near était fort en sciences aussi. Mais comme Mello, il aurait aussi pu sortir puisque c'était évident qu'il savait déjà tout et qu'il s'ennuyait. Mello secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas s'attarder sur les connaissances de Near, mais plutôt trouver un moyens de l'écraser. Il ne pensa qu'à ça pendant le reste de la journée, jusqu'au repas du soir. Mello mangeait sans un mots, pensif. Ce fus Matt qui rompis le silence.

« Mello, tu veux savoir ce qu'on a fait en cours aujourd'hui ? » Matt savait évidemment ce qui préoccupait son ami. Ce n'était de loin pas la première fois qu'il réagissait de cette façon face à Near. Et à chaque fois Matt devait utiliser son imagination pour pouvoir parler normalement avec lui.

Huum ? Répondis Mello, le regard vide.

Euh je te demandait si...

Matt réfléchi. Mello ne voudrait certainement pas parler de cours avec lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose. Il regarda le blond longuement et finis par sortir :

Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te réveille tout le temps la nuit ?

Euh... Mello hésita. Matt ne savait vraiment plus quoi inventer pour engager une conversation.

Euuuh ? repris Matt

je.. je fait des cauchemars.

Quels genres des cauchemars ?

Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

Non j'ai pas besoin, mais j'ai envie.

Et ben moi j'ai pas envie de t'en parler.

Allez ! Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance à moi ! Alors pourquoi ?!

Parce que !

Tu ne me trouve pas digne de ta confiance en faite.

Non j'ai jamais dit ça ! Tu me saoules Matt, laisse-moi tranquille !

Toi aussi tu me saoules ! T'es hyper désagréable juste parce que Near t'as encore devancé !

DE QUOI ? qu'est-ce que Near vient foutre là-dedans ?! C'est toi qui t'imagine des trucs ! C'est pas de ma faute si tu viens fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires !

Ouais, pis c'est pas de ma faute si monsieur Mello déprime parce qu'il a ENCORE perdu face à Near !

Non mais ta gueule, ça part en couille là ! si ton but était de me faire rager, ben c'est réussi !

Mais oui bien sûr. Dis encore que tout est de à cause de moi tant qu'on y est !

Et ben ouais, Limite je pourrais dire que tout est de TA faute ! »

Mello se leva d'un bond faisant tomber la chaise derrière lui et sortis du réfectoire sans un mot. Matt finit de manger tranquillement. Il n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre Mello et sa colère dans leur chambre. Et surtout, il savait que Mello n'était pas du genre à bouder dans son coin. D'habitude il se vengeait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais comme jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait jamais vraiment eu ce genre de dispute, il ne savait pas comment le blond allait réagir, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de le découvrir. Il se rendit tout de même dans la chambre au bout d'une demie heure. Lorsqu'il entra, Mello était assis sur son lit et regardait par terre, visiblement plongé dans ses pensées. Matt scruta la chambre, puis son armoire et son lit avec plus de vigilance.

Ah... »fit Matt quand il fut sûr que rien n'était piégé.

Quoi ?!

Rien, je m'attendait seulement a trouver une colonie de fourmis ou quelque chose du genre dans mes affaire. Répondit Matt calmement.

Tu insinues que je me serais venger ?!

Exactement.

Merci, la confiance règne on dirait ! Fit Mello avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Oh ça va hein, tu admettras quand même que tu n'aimes pas rester les bras croisés juste après une dispute avec quelqu'un. Et surtout, vu ce qui s'est passé il y a 45 minutes, je ne parlerais pas de confiance si j'étais à ta place.

Non mais c'est bon là ! Si je veux pas te le dire, je veux pas te le dire. Point barre !

Oh calme, calme ! J'ai rien dis !

Matt s'installa dans son lit, pris sa DS et commença a jouer. Mello s'appuya contre le mur et lu le premier livre qui lui passait sous la main. Alors que Matt se concentrait sur une partie acharnée de Mario, Mello interrompit sa lecture :

Hey, éteins le son ! J'arrive pas a me concentrer sur ce que je lis !

Tient ! Matt lança une boite à la figure de Mello dans la-quelle il y'avait des boules quies.

'tain t'es con !

Désolé blondinette, je voulait pas abimer ton visage sensible. Matt avait touché un point sensible. Bien que Mello aie des cheveux blond un peu trop long et une allure de félin, il ne supportait pas que Matt l'appelait comme ça. Et ça, Matt le savait mais il l'avais un peu oublier.

Espèce de...

Mello ne finit même pas sa phrase. Il se jeta sur Matt, lui arracha la console des mains et la lança par la fenêtre sans prendre le temps de l'ouvrir et la brisa en milles morceau de verres, amortissant totalement le vol de la console qui tomba par terre parmi les bouts de verres étalés au pied de la fenêtre. Mello se laissa tomber sur son lit, se maudissant de ne pas avoir fait attention à la fenêtre. Il leva la tête pour regarder Matt. Il fixait la fenêtre sans dire un mot, puis sa DS qui gisait sur le sol pour finalement poser son regard sur Mello, toujours dans le calme le plus profond. C'est à ce moment là que Mello s'en aperçu. Elle n'était pas très visible, mais elle était là. Une marque dont s'écoulait un filet de liquide rouge et chaud. Matt se effleura la blessure, puis ramassa le bout de verre marqué de son sang qui venait de tombé sur son lit.

Euh Matt je... Mello tenta de s'excuser mais il n'avait aucune idée comment se comporter face à cette scène.

Laisse Mello. J'ai pas envie d'appeler Roger maintenant.

Excuse moi, c'était un accident...

Oui Mello, c'était un accident. Eteins la lumière, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des moustiques.

Matt s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture en prenant soin d'enlever les morceaux de verre encore dans son lit avant, puis se coucha, sans un mot de plus. Mello ne sachant plus trop quoi faire, éteignit la lumière et se retourna dans son lit pour s'endormir tout de suite après.

La lumière du jour réveilla le blond. Il s'étira et regarda la fenêtre, il se souvint brusquement de ce qu'il s'était passé le soir d'avant. Il soupira, jeta un oeil à son réveil, écarquilla les yeux quand il vit qu'il était déjà 9 h. Il sauta du lit, enfila rapidement ses éternels habits noirs et s'apprêta à sortir quand il s'aperçut qu'il était seul dans la chambre. Son regard se posa sur le lit de Matt, vide. « il doit déjà être en train de déjeuner. » pensa-t'il. Après tout c'était normale, ils s'étaient disputé et si il était à la place de Matt, il n'aurait pas prit la peine de le réveiller en guise de vengeance. Mello descendit au réfectoire en vitesse, se faisant sermonné par Roger au passage, et se dirigea vers la table habituelle. Matt n'y était pas. « en même temps la moitié du réfectoire a déjà fini de manger alors je suppose qu'il est à la douche. » Mello haussa les épaules. Même si il s'y trouvait il ne voudrais sûrement pas le voir. Ce qui était plutôt justifié. Il finit rapidement de manger et se rendit dans le bureau de Roger pour signaler la fenêtre cassée. Il passa sa matinée en cours, s'ennuyant a mourir comme d'habitude, en attendant le repas de midi pour parler avec Matt. Quand il sortit du cour d'Anglais, le dernier cour avant midi, Il fut abordé par Linda, une fille de la classe de Matt.

Bonjour Mello. Commença la fillette

Linda, fait moi plaisir. Te mets pas sur mon chemin parce que j'ai faim et j'ai pas envie de perdre du temps.

Désolé, je voulait juste savoir si Matt était malade ce matin.

Comment ça ?

Ben il était pas en cour et je l'ai pas vu non plus au petit-déjeuner. Alors j'ai penser qu'il était malade. Tu ne l'as pas vu non-plus ?

Mello ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre. Il la bouscula et courus jusqu'au réfectoire à la vitesse grand V. Il dépassa tout les enfants qui faisaient la queue pour aller se servir et interrompit une cuisinière dans son service.

Est-ce que Matt est déjà passé ?

Euh le petit Matt tu dis ? Je ne croit pas, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin. Pourquoi ?

Mello ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Il longea la file d'attente en espérant apercevoir Matt parmi les orphelins mais ne le trouva pas. Il continua à le chercher pendant toute la pause de midi, mais rien. Il finit sa course au pied du grand saule qui trônait dans la coure de l'orphelinat, épuisé. Mello Haussa les épaules. « bon, je vais attendre ce soir. Après tout, on s'est disputé. Il est donc possible qu'il se soit caché dans un coin avec ses jeux vidéo pour bouder. » le blond retourna en cours le ventre creux et finit son après-midi comme si il ne s'était rien passé, attendant patiemment le retour du jeune roux. Le soir venu, il retourna dans sa chambre l'air de rien. Il s'assit sur son lit, une barre de chocolat à la main, scrutant la porte de la chambre, Attendant qu'elle s'ouvre et qu'une tête rousse se pointe dans l'encadrement. 22 h sonna sans que Mello bougea de son lit. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche afin de chasser le sentiment d'inquiétude qu'il commençait à ressentir.

Quand il revint de la douche, ses espérances de retrouver Matt dans la chambre disparurent dès qu'il ouvrit la porte.

« oh et puis merde ! »

le blond était trop fatigué pour continuer à se poser de questions. Il s'étendit sous ses draps et s'endormit après avoir jeter un dernier regard au lit du fumeur.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Merci à pyrrah0811 pour ses review très encourageante ;) **

**A part ça j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à écrire les deux premiers chapitres. C'est donc avec joie que je vous offre le 3 ème . **

Chapitre 2

A son réveille, Mello se rendit compte que Matt n'était toujours pas là. Le blond se leva et fronça les sourcils. « bordel, Matt mais qu'est ce que tu fous... »

Il s'habilla et se précipita dans le bureau de Roger.  
« Roger ! S'exclama Mello en manquant de défoncer la porte.

Mello, apprends que la moindre des politesse serait de frapper avant d'entrer.

La politesse peux attendre. Matt a disparu, ça fait un jour que je ne l'ai plus vu.

Effectivement c'est un problème...mais nous avons un autre problème.

Le-quel ?

L et Watari sont actuellement à Los Angeles sur une affaire e meurtre en série, il ne peuvent pas nous rejoindre. Quand à moi, je suis occuper. Il y a eu un problème grave au sein d'un de nos orphelinats en Allemagne et on m'a charger de le régler.

...et bien sûr, ça peux pas attendre.

Je craint bien que non.

Vous résolvez des problèmes dans des orphelinats étrangers mais quand il y'en a un dans le votre, vous vous en foutez.

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Mello, essaie de comprendre...

Ouais ouais, j'ai comprit. Ou plutôt j'ai traduit ça par un « débrouille-toi tout seul ! »

Mello soit raisonnable. Matt peux être n'importe où. Tu as besoin d'un peu d'aide !

Alors donnez-le moi, Cet aide dont j'ai tant besoin !

Je vient de te dire que je ne pouvais pas ! Mais je pense que si tu demande à Near, il pourra t'aider sans aucun problème.

Que je demande à Near ?! Que MOI je demande à Near ?!

Que se passe-t'il ?

Je crois que vous devriez suivre un peu plus ce qui se passe dans cet orphelinat Roger. Near et moi dans le même camps c'est même pas imaginable. Je le déteste presque plus qu'une pénurie de chocolat. Alors pour votre réponse, non, je ne demanderais pas à Near de m'aider.

Fait comme tu veux tant que tu retrouve Matt.

J'aurais juste besoin d'une dispense. Pour pouvoir consacrer mon temps à mes recherches.

Très bien tu l'auras. Maintenant Laisse-moi travailler s'il-te-plaît. »

Mello claqua la porte et courut dans la salle d'informatique.

Il lui fallait déjà une piste. Il alluma un ordinateur, hésita quelques secondes puis mit l'ordinateur en veille et quitta la salle.

« Si je veux trouver une piste je dois d'abord aller vérifier qu'il n'a pas laissé d'indices dans la chambre »

Mello se précipita dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le roux et commença à chercher un message ou un indice, n'importe quoi que Matt aurait pu laisser avant de disparaître. Une demie-heure plus tard, après que le blond ai tout retourné de fond en comble dans sa recherches, Mello s'appuya contre son bureau et soupira.

« Je n'ai rien trouvé. Ça signifie que soit Matt ne veux pas que je le retrouve, soit qu'il s'est fait enlevé. »

Mello opta pour la deuxième hypothèse et retourna dans la salle d'informatique. Il ralluma l'ordinateur et alla chercher dans la barre de recherche internet :

« enlèvements en Angleterre. »

il cliqua sur un lien qui lui fut donné et tomba sur une série d'articles d'enlèvement. La Wammy's house était très coupée du monde extérieur. Il n'y avait aucune télé qui captait les chaines dans l'orphelinat et aucun professeur, surveillant ou élève ne se faisait livrer le journal. Les élèves n'avaient donc aucun accès au information à part sur internet mais ils n'étaient pas autorisés à surfer librement sur le web. Mello commença alors ses recherches sur ce site et consacra son attention sur les enlèvements récents. Aucun de parlait de Matt et encore moins d'orphelinat. Il jeta alors un oeil au enlèvements plus anciens jusqu'à ce son attention fut portée sur un article qui datait d'environ un mois :

_La police à découvert récemment qu'un certain nombre d'élèves surdoué étaient enlevés par un groupe de terroristes dans le but de les forcer à trouvé des plans pour leurs actions et à pirater certain système du gouvernement américain. Certain membres de ce groupe ont été arrêtés mais deux individus ont réussi à échapper aux forces de l'ordre. La police est toujours à leur recherche._

Mello fronça les sourcils et son regard se posa sur un lien en bas de l'article qui semblait être un autre article posté plus tard. Il cliqua dessus et se retrouva sur un site d'information où un article qui avait été posté il y a une semaine était affiché :

_Deux membres d'un groupe terroriste qui kidnappait des enfants surdoués et qui avait échappé à la police ont annoncé hier à la télévision qu'ils allaient reprendre leurs activités et ont menacé les force de l'ordre. Un enfant est déjà porté disparu et ses parents assurent qu'il était surdoué. La police met tout en oeuvre pour arrêter les malfaiteurs. Les policiers ont interrogé un des enfants qui avait été capturé puis libéré il y a un mois de cela. « Ils sont venu jusqu'à mon école pour me kidnapper. J'ai reçu une lettre d'une fille qui me plaisait qui me disait de la rejoindre au portail après les cours quand tout les élèves étaient partis. Je me suis donc rendu à l'endroit et à l'heure prévu et c'est là que j'ai sentit une main se posé violemment sur ma bouche et trois hommes qui m'attachèrent les main et les pied. Après ce fut le trou noir » nous n'avons pas plus d'information pour le moment._

« Bingo » pensa Mello. Il commença ses recherches et mit toute ses connaissances en informatique en oeuvre pour avoir plus d'information sur cette organisation. Quand midi sonna, Mello poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Il avait passé plus de 3 heures sur internet et ses recherches avaient porté leurs fruits :

L'organisation terroriste qui avait retenu son attention s'appelait Karenlaw, nom tout à fait ridicule et qui n'avait aucune signification, et avaient un site où ils postaient des information sur leurs activité. Malheureusement il fallait un code pour accéder au site (normale après tout) et il faudrait que Mello pirate leur système pour avoir ces informations. Mais la cloche du diner avait déjà sonné, et il avait faim. Il descendit au réfectoire et s'assit à la table habituelle, mais contrairement à d'habitude, il était seul cette fois. Il pausa son plateau et commença à réfléchir.

Il se débrouillait bien en informatique mais il était de loin pas le meilleur dans ce domaine. Il lui fallait donc une personne qui est assez douée pour hacker un système de ce genre. En tant normale quand il avait un problème en informatique il demandait toujours à Matt. Le roux avait déjà hacker plusieurs jeux et compte d'autre joueur il était donc le mieux placer pour l'aider dans ce genre de chose.

« Manque de bol, là c'est pour le sauver que j'ai besoin d'aide. 'Faudra que je compte sur quelqu'un d'autre ce coup-ci. » pensa Mello.

Il se creusa la tête pour dénicher dans sa mémoire une personne qui serait forte en informatique. Soudain, il se rappela que Matt lui avait dit que Linda avait presque réussi à pirater son compte sur un site. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la table où Linda mangeait avec des amies.

Linda je dois te parler et c'est urgent ! Dit Mello sans prendre le temps de la saluer.

Tu peux au moins me laisser finir de manger ? Demanda Linda avec un aire ironique sous le regarde terrifié de ses amies qui craignait le blond.

Non, si tu veux manger alors suis-moi avec ton plateau à ma table.

Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix... dit Linda en se levant gentiment.

Elle suivis Mello jusqu'à sa table et s'assis en face de lui. Elle regarda le plateau du blond au-quel il n'avait pas touché puis s'adressa au chocovore avec lassitude.

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Que tu m'aide. Répondit Mello d'un ton sec.

Tient donc le Grand Mello à besoin d'aide. Et en quoi veux-tu que je t'aide ?

Tu as remarqué que Matt n'est pas venu en cours depuis hier.

Ouais et alors ?

Et bien il a complètement disparu de l'orphelinat. Il ne m'a pas laisser de message donc je me suis dit qu'il s'était fait enlevé. Après quelques recherches sur internet j'ai trouvé qu'une organisation terrorise kidnappait les enfants surdoués pour les forcer à les aider dans les plans des missions et en informatique. J'ai découvert un site où ils échangeaient des informations mais il faut un code. Mon but est de pirater leur système pour accéder à ces informations.

Et bien sûr t'es pas capable de te débrouiller tout seul donc tu veux me refiler le sale boulot.

C'est pas les termes que j'aurais utilisé mais l'idée est là. Dit Mello avec un regard provocateur.

Et bien figure-toi que je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai d'autres préoccupation en ce moment et tu connais combien je m'en contrefiche de Matt. Alors ce n'est pas pour lui que je vais interrompre mes activités.

Tu est bien agressive. Ça ne te ressemble pas. Dit Mello avec un sourire ironique au visage.

Je me mets simplement au même nivaux que toi. Répondit-elle avec le même sourire.

Donc tu ne va pas m'aider.

Bravo Sherlock ! Ta capacité d'analyse m'impressionne.

Toi tu peux être sûre que quand cette histoire sera finie, ta vie deviendra un enfer.

Je savais que tu allait me menacer. Et je prends tes menaces très au sérieux mais je ne reviendrait pas sur ma décision.

Je ne te menace pas pour obtenir ton aide, juste pour le plaisir de me venger plus tard.

...

L'ambiance était passée de compétitive à malsaine. Mello décrocha un dernier sourire narquois à Linda avant de se lever et de partir, laissant seule la jeune fille à la table.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Visiblement Linda n'allait pas lui êtres utile sur ce coup là. Il fallait donc qu'il trouve une autre personne qui serait d'accord de s'occuper du piratage. Malheureusement il ne connaissait que 3 personne forte en informatique dans l'orphelinat : Matt, Linda et... Near.

« Pffff...Même pas en rêve ! » soupira t'il

Pas question de demander de l'aide à ce poseur de Near. Et encore moins de lui dévoilé sa faiblesse en informatique ! Il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

Il passa le jour suivant à chercher des concurrents. Mais rien. Les filles avait trop peur et prenaient la fuite dès qu'il leur adressait la parole et les garçons prétendaient ne pas êtres à la hauteur pour ne pas avoir à êtres mêler à une histoire de piratage. Mello erra encore dans les couloirs après les cours puis il tomba sur une fille qui ne prit pas la fuite mais qui refusa catégoriquement de l'aider. Elle fini quand même par dire :

Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Near ? De nous tous c'est le plus compétant et il n'a pas l'aire de se soucier des règles du piratage.

T'as pas l'aire de savoir à quel point j'apprécie Near...

Mello dit ça d'un ton tellement menaçant que le jeune fille ne prit pas le temps de répondre et s'enfuis. Mello soupira et retourna dans la salle d'informatique. Il essaya Toute les techniques qu'ils connaissait dans le piratage mais sans résultat. Il resta devant l'ordinateur jusqu'à 21h. Il était sur le point de laisser tomber quand on toqua à la porte.

Qui est là ? Demanda Mello surprit qu'on sache qu'il était ici à cette heure-ci.

Et c'est là qu'il l'aperçut. Une silhouette blanche se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, immobile, un pyjama blanc trop grand et un robot à la main. Near.

Il paraît que tu essaies de hacker un système terroriste. Dit l'albinos d'un ton neutre.

Barre-toi Near ! C'est pas tes affaires.

Si tu veux. Je venais juste te proposer mon aide.

Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Casse-toi je dois me concentrer !

Bien... dit Near en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Mello n'avait pas le courage et surtout la force de continuer ses recherches. Il attendit dix bonnes minutes pour être sûr que Near était partit, puis il quitta la salle et retourna se coucher. Il sombra dans un profond sommeil après s'être juré de retrouver son ami au plus vite.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres pour des raisons que moi-même j'ignore (rires)**

**enfin bref j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. ;)**

Il était midi et un jeune garçon en pyjama blanc errait dans les couloirs de la Wammy's house sans but précis. Il passa devant la porte de la salle d'informatique sans y prêter attention mais il fut vite arrêter.

-RAAAAH

Ce cri qui provenait de la salle fermée stoppa net l'albinos. Il hésita quelques secondes puis il entra en prenant soin de frapper à petit coups de poing avant.

-Il y'a un problème ? Demanda t'il au garçon assit devant l'ordinateur.

-Encore toi Near ? J'ai pas été assez clair y'a deux jours ?

-Désolé Mello, mais je ne fait que manifester mon envie de t'aider.

-Et moi je ne fait que manifester mon refus. Barre-toi je peux pas me concentrer si tu est à moins de 3 mètres de moi.

-...

Near s'éclipsa discrètement laissant seul Mello devant son ordinateur.

« Bon. J'ai pas réussi à pirater leur foutu système mais je peux au moins procéder différemment en attendant. »

Mello couru dans sa chambre et fouilla dans les affaires de Matt.

« Bingo ! »

Il sortit de son bureau une photo de Matt installé sous le grand saule avec un sourire neutre. Il retourna dans la salle d'informatique avec la photo. Il bidouilla sur l'ordinateur pendant 5 minutes et finit par se diriger vers l'imprimante. Il attendit, planté devant l'imprimante pendant quelques secondes. Il finit par en sortir une feuille avec la photo de Matt et un petit texte en dessous :

_Enfant perdu. Si vous l'avez vu veuillez nous prévenir._

Avec un numéro de téléphone (celui de Roger) écrit sous le texte.

Mello revêtit sa veste en cuir et il sortit dans la coure avec quelques copies dans les main. Il vérifia que personne ne le regardait (les élèves n'avaient pas le droit de sortir seuls de l'orphelinat) puis il poussa la grille du portail et sortit en courant. Il n'était jamais vraiment allé dans les rues de Londres, excepté une fois avec Matt quand ils avaient décidé d'aller acheter du chocolat dans une bonne chocolaterie. Il commença à errer dans les rues qu'il connaissait puis il s'attaqua au rues plus grande qu'il n'avait jamais vues. Partout où il passait il collait des affiches. Certaines personnes venaient lire les copies et d'autres observaient curieusement ce jeune garçon blond très maigre déambuler dans Londres l'aire triste des feuilles dans les bras. Certaines femmes le regardait avec un air inquiet et certain autres hommes le méprisait du regard. Mello continuait à coller ses affiches sans se soucier du regard des autres. Il finit son travail vers 16 h et retourna sur le chemin de la Wammy's house. Si il y'avait bien une chose que Mello ne possédait pas, c'était le sens de l'orientation. Il marcha dans les grandes rues de la ville en commençant à douter de son chemin et il n'avait plus vraiment la force de réfléchir. Il se tint enfin devant le grand portail de l'orphelinat à 18 h 30. Il vérifia que personne n'était là puis il entra dans la cours à grands pas et retourna dans sa chambre. Il se coucha sur son lit pendant quelques minute jusqu'à ce que la cloche du diner retentit dans les couloirs. Le blond se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir quand il tomba nez à nez avec Roger devant la porte de la chambre.

-Vous comptiez frapper avant d'entrer ?

-Très drôle Mello.

-Bon, vous voulez quoi ?

-Tu était où cet après-midi ?

-Ben dans la salle d'informatique. Vous m'avez donné une dispense je vous rappelle.

-...

-Quoi ?!

-je t'ai vu à travers la fenêtre de mon bureau. Tu sais que les élèves ne sont pas autorisés à sortir du périmètre de l'orphelinat.

-Je l'ai fait pour aller mettre des avis de recherches dans la ville. Je l'ai fait pour Matt !

-Tu aurait quand même pu me prévenir avant ! J'aurait envoyé un surveillant t'accompagner.

-Je suis là non ? Il m'est rien arrivé alors je vois pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétez.

-Mouais...

-Bon je veux pas vous stresser mais la cloche à sonné et j'ai faim.

Roger grogna puis s'écarta pour laisser passer le blond. Mello mangea en silence en essayant de se vider l'esprit. Il finit son repas un peu après les autres et rejoignit la salle d'informatique. Le blond ouvrit la porte de la pièce et c'est là qu'il le vit. Il était assis devant l'ordinateur que Mello utilisait pour ses recherches, une main dans ses cheveux blancs, l'autre tapotant sur le clavier. Mello ramassa sa mâchoire au sol et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le jeune garçon.

-Near !

-Ah, tu es déjà là ?

-C'est pas la question. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

-Comme tu vois...

Near s'écarta de l'écran. Il était sur la page officielle du site de l'organisation que Mello traquait. Un nombre incalculable d'informations récentes et plus ancienne défilait sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

-Je croyais t'avoir dis que je voulais pas de ton aide !

-Je sais. Mais tu semblait galérer alors comme tu n'étais pas là et que Matt commençait à me manquer j'ai prit la liberté de t'avancer un peu dans tes recherches.

-Attends, j'ai dû mal entendre. Matt te manque ?!

-C'est un camarade comme les autres, il est normal qu'il me manque au bout de quatre jours d'absence.

-Apparemment t'es pas au courant que lui, il te déteste.

-Si, mais ça ne change rien à mon point de vue.

-...

-Enfin bref, maintenant tu les as, tes informations. Dit Near en désignant l'ordinateur.

-Ouais ouais. Barre-toi maintenant je dois analyser tout le site.

Near ne dit rien et laissa sa place au blond qui s'installa devant l'écran. L'albinos allait ouvrir la porte pour sortir quand la voix du chocovor l'arrêta .

-Hey, Near !

-Ouais ?

-Merci pour le coup de main.

-...derien

-Et profite bien de ces paroles parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu les entends !

-Comprit. Fit Near en sortant de la salle, un sourire au coin de la bouche.

Mello commença à lire les informations. La plus-part d'avaient aucun intérêt mais il tomba quand même sur un texte intéressant :

_Le 14 du ***, on va chercher le deuxième gosse sur la liste. On utilise la même technique que d'habitude mais celui-là est un peu spécial, il n'as plus ses parents._

« Bingo ! »

Mello ne prit pas le temps de finir de lire le texte. Il s'attaqua au deuxième, juste qui ressemblait à une question de la part d'un des membres de l'organisation.

_On le ramène à l'endroit habituel ?_

Ce à quoi un des membres avait répondu :

_Ouais, et surtout suivez bien le plan, faites pas d'improvisation._

Mello regarda le texte sous celui qu'il venait de lire.

_L'opération à bien été effectuée. On fixera la date et le plan du prochain kidnapping avec l'aide du gosse qu'on vient de récupérer._

Aucun texte ne suivait celui-ci. Mello n'avait pas le choix, il devait attendre les prochaines informations pour espérer dénicher les kidnappeurs. Il éteignit l'ordinateur et monta se coucher pour s'endormir dans un profond sommeil.

Il était 23h. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'avançait dans la pénombre des rues de Londres. Ses habits étaient troué et sales. Ses chaussures perdaient leur semelle et il avait un visage noircit par la poussière. Il avançait une lampe de poche à la main car les lampadaires n'éclairaient pas ce genre de quartier en ville. L'homme s'arrêta devant une affiche avec la photo d'un garçon roux avec un pull rayé et des lunettes accompagné d'un petit texte. Le vieil homme lit le texte et s'éloigna en ricanant discrètement

-Pfffrrrffrfrrf...alors comme ça il est recherché. Et dire qu'il était sûr que personne ne viendrait l'aider...

Puis l'homme disparut dans l'obscurité de la ville en ricanant de plus belle.


	5. Chapitre 5

Mello venait de se réveiller. Il était étendu sur son lit et regardait le plafond le regard vide. Il était seul dans sa chambre. Aucun souffle à part le sien, pas d'odeur de cigarette, pas de musique de jeux, rien. Le calme plat.  
-C'est qu'il commence à me manquer ce geek...

Le blond se leva, s'habilla, descendit au petit-déjeuner, mangea et se remit sur l'ordinateur. Ça faisait déjà quatre jours qu'il répétait les mêmes gestes tout les matins et il commençait à s'en lasser.

Il retourna sur le site de l'organisation responsable de la disparition de Matt et fouilla dans ses moindres recoins en espérant trouver quelque chose d'intéressant mais en vain. Au bout de 15 minutes il retourna sur la page d'accueil et vit qu'un message venait d'être poster. Il lu rapidement.

_C'est aujourd'hui qu'on va chercher le nouveau gosse. Celui-là il est orphelin et se trouve dans un établissement appeler « Wammy's House ». Suivez bien le plan établi par le gosse qu'on tient déjà. _

Mello n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils allaient encore une fois s'attaquer à la Wammy's house mais cette fois il pouvait les arrêter et récupérer Matt.

Le blond lu la fin du message.

_On commence cet après-midi à l'heure prévue. Surtout pas de gourde ça pourrais nous coûter cher._

Mello sauta de sa chaise, sortit de la pièce et courut jusqu'au bureau de Roger. Il entra en claquant la porte comme à son habitude ce qui fit sursauter Roger.

-Roger !

-Mello... qu'est ce que je t'ai dit au sujet des portes ?

-On s'en fiche ! Il y a un groupe terroriste qui prévoit de s'attaquer à l'orphelinat encore une fois aujourd'hui !

-C'est quoi encore cette histoire?

-Je vous promet ! J'ai découvert un groupe terroriste qui kidnappe les enfants surdoué pour les forcer à les aider dans leurs plans. C'est cette organisation qui a kidnapper Matt, et ils sont sur le point de frapper encore une fois dans la wammy's house !

- ...

-dois-je vous montrer des preuves ?

-Non c'est bon je te crois. Je vais contacter la police tout de suite.

-Merci Roger vous êtes un as !

Mello retourna précipitamment dans la salle d'informatique pour vérifier qu'aucun message n'avait été envoyer depuis, puis il retourna dans sa chambre. Roger avait contacter la police et elle était déjà en route pour l'orphelinat. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre l'après-midi, arrêter les malfaiteurs et retrouver Matt. Quand la fin des cours sonna, on entendit une annonce dans toute la Wammy's house :

« A partir de midi tout les élèves sont prié de rester à l'intérieur du bâtiment et de ne sortir sous aucun prétexte ! Je répète, ne sortez sous aucun prétexte ! »

Quand Mello entendit l'annonce, il se précipita à la fenêtre. Plusieurs policiers étaient en train de s'organiser et de mettre au point le plan de camouflage. Si les malfaiteurs voyaient des flics dans l'enceinte de l'orphelinat, ils rebrousseraient directement chemin.

Mello observait les choses depuis sa fenêtre sans rien dire, mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Ces hommes avaient enlevé son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas être un simple spectateur qui attend que les chose se passe. Il voulait être là au moment de l'arrestation, être là quand les policier iraient chercher le roux.

Au moment où il pensait sortir de la chambre, il eu l'impression que les policiers commençaient à êtres plus attentif. En effet, tout les hommes dans la cour coururent se dissimuler dans les endroits prévu pour la mission et plus aucun bruit ne filtrait jusqu'à la fenêtre de Mello. Ça avait commencer. Les kidnappeurs étaient sur le point de passer à l'action. Le blond ne put en apercevoir qu'un. Les autres était sûrement en train de s'approcher par derrière ou dans les buissons. Celui que Mello avait aperçu se trouvait juste derrière le mur de la cour, il avait sur lui un talky-wolky et il avait parler dedans avant de jeter un oeil au bâtiment. Il fit à peine un pas dans l'enceinte qu'il fut cerné par dix policiers, dix revoler braqué sur lui et dit paires de menottes prêtent à se jeter sur ses poignets. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que Mello voie les autres équipes s'avancer dans la cour avec deux ou trois kidnappeurs menottés. Le blond ne réfléchit pas plus. Il se précipita hors de la chambre, descendit les escalier en quatrième vitesse et sorti dans la cour où les policiers s'apprêtaient à partir avec les malfaiteurs.

-Attendez !

Mello eu à peine le temps de s'arrêter devant les hommes intrigué que Roger sortit à son tour de la wammy's house.

-Mello ! Tu n'as pas entendu l'annonce ?! Retourne tout de suite à l'intérieur !

-Et Matt ? Vous l'avez oublier ?! Dit Mello en ignorant Roger.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas nous allons les interroger au poste. Reste en dehors de ça petit. Lui répondit un policier.

-Non, si vous mettez trop de temps les autres qui sont rester à leur planque vont de se douter de quelque chose et Matt risque de...

-Tait-toi le môme ! Dit un des malfaiteurs. Comment veux-tu qu'on lui fasse quelque chose si vous nous avez arrêté ?!

-Vous voulez dire que vous êtes au complet ici ?! Demanda l'agent.

-De quoi au complet ?! 'faut pas rêver on a encore des hommes à la planque !

-Bordel mais arrête de tout leur dire ! Gronda un de ses coéquipier.

-On s'en fous de toute façon on peut plus rien faire !

-Si vous n'êtes pas au complet alors que vouliez-vous dire avant ? Coupa un autre des policiers.

-Vous êtes stupide ou quoi ?! C'est ce gosse qu'on venait chercher mais vous nous avez arrêter alors comment voulez-vous qu'on lui fasse du mal ?!

-Vous êtes en train de dire que vous veniez pour kidnapper Matt ?! Demanda Mello.

-J'm'en souvient plus de son prénom moi ! On nous a juste dit qu'il était roux avec des lunettes et qu'il portait un t-shirt à rayure !

-Alors... ce n'est pas vous qui avez kidnapper Matt ?!

-T'es bouché ou quoi ?! Je viens de te dire que c'est aujourd'hui qu'on était censé l'enlever !

-Mais qui est l'enfant que vous détenez alors ?

-Un gosse qui a perdu ses parents et qui vit avec ses grand-parents. C'était super Facile de l'attraper au passage.

-Mais alors Matt...

Mello était désespéré. Il avait trouver une piste, fait des recherches, arrêter une organisation et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour finalement apprendre qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Il ferma les yeux pour que les autres ne remarquent pas qu'il était en colère en se maudissant d'avoir été aussi aveugle et de ne pas avoir retrouver son ami.

-C'est ici ?

-Yes ! Ouais on y est !

-Par contre j'ai l'impression qu'on arrive au mauvais moment...

-Ouais j'avoue c'est quoi ce bordel il se passe quoi là ?!

Le coeur de Mello s'arrêta pendant une demi-seconde. Il venait de l'entendre, cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien ! Cette voix qui l'accompagnait tout le temps et qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis 4 jours. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna vivement la tête vers le portail ouvert où se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année vêtu d'habits troués et sales, des chaussures abimées et un visage couvert de suie et de poussière. À côté de lui il y avait un enfant, d'une douzaine d'années avec les cheveux roux, des lunettes sur le front, un pull rayé sale et une cigarette à la bouche. Mello le regardait avec de grands yeux et ne put sortir qu'un chuchotement de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes.

-Matt...

-Dites, quelqu'un veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Dit le roux en observant les hommes menottés entourés par une quinzaine de policiers.

Mello se précipita sur Matt et le prit par les épaules.

-C'est toi qui nous doit des explication ! T'étais passé où pendant tout ce temps ?!

-Euh...

-Tu t'en rend peut-être pas compte mais j'étais méga inquiet à l'idée qu'il te soit arriver quelque chose !

-Tu veux tout savoir ?

-TOUT !

-Ok. Alors en gros, le matin après l'accident, vers 7h, j'ai été dire à Roger que j'avais cassé la fenêtre et du coup il a dit que comme punition il ne m'achèterait plus de cigarette pendant un mois. Et comme j'arrivais à la fin de mon dernier paquet j'ai...

-Matt est passé vous voir le jour de sa disparition et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?! Cria Mello à Roger qui était rester à l'écart du groupe.

-Ben, je ne pensais pas que c'était un élément important et je...

-En plus après je suis venu vous dire que la fenêtre était cassée et vous ne m'avez même pas dit que Matt était déjà passé ?!

-Je...

-Enfin bref ! Coupa Matt. Donc je n'avais presque plus de cigarettes et comme je savais que j'allais pas tenir un mois sans fumer ben je me suis dit que je pouvais aller en acheter en ville. Les cours ne commençaient que dans deux heures alors je me suis dit que j'avais le temps de sortir et de trouver un kiosque ou un magasin de cigarettes à Londres. Alors déjà j'ai mis pas mal de temps à en trouver un, mais quand j'ai voulus rentrer j'ai remarquer que j'étais au coeur de la ville et comme mon sens de l'orientation est encore pire que le tien, ben j'ai pas retrouvé le chemin du retour. Du coup j'ai chercher pendant toute la journée en demandant mon chemin à certaines personnes mais aucune d'entre elles ne connaissaient l'orphelinat. Au bout d'un moment je me suis rendu compte qu'il faisait nuit et que j'avais nul part où aller pour me protéger du froid. Je me suis assit par terre à côté d'un parc et j'ai faillit m'endormir, mais y'a un SDF qui s'est approcher de moi et qui m'a demander ce que je faisais seul ici à une heure pareil et comme j'étais un peu désespéré, je lui ai tout raconter. Quand j'ai fini de lui raconter il m'a proposer son aide comme il connaissait bien Londres et il m'a aussi emmener dans un endroit plutôt louche mais assez confortable pour y passer la nuit. On a chercher le chemin pendant deux jours et le soir du troisième il est revenu vers moi en me disant que j'étais rechercher. Ça m'a surprit parce que je pensais que ça vous serait égal que j'aie disparu. Aujourd'hui on a été voir une partie de la ville où on était pas encore passé et c'est là que j'ai reconnu le magasin où on avait été chercher du chocolat il y a un ou deux ans. Après c'était assez facile de retrouver le chemin de l'orphelinat et on est finalement arrivé.

-Et donc, l'homme qui est avec toi c'est le SDF qui t'a recueillit ?

-Exactement.

-Enchanté ! Fit l'homme à côté du roux.

-T'es un bel idiot Matt...

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai engueuler Roger, j'ai loupé des heures de cours donc j'ai pris du retard sur Near, j'ai passé des journées entières enfermé dans une salle devant un ordi, j'ai galérer comme je sais pas quoi pour pirater le site d'une organisation terroriste, j'ai du accepter l'aide de Near, j'ai fait venir la police, elle a arrêter les terroristes et j'ai stresser tout les monde tout ça pourquoi ? Tout ça parce que tu t'es perdu ?!

-Ben...ouais...

-...

-...

-Pourquoi tu as dit à Roger que c'étais toi qui avait cassé la fenêtre ?

-Parce que je me doutais qu'il allait me donner ce genre de punition et si j'avais dit que c'était toi il aurait sûrement appliquer la même chose mais avec le chocolat. Et je voulais pas que ça arrive.

-...merci

-T'emballe pas c'est juste que t'es insupportable quand t'as pas de chocolat à portée de main. Je l'ai fait pour éviter qu'il y aie des meurtres en série dans l'orphelinat.

-Mouais...

-T'es fâché ?

-Ouais.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Ouais.

-Ah...

-...

-...

-...tu m'a manqué.

-Je sais.

Mello donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de Matt.

-Aïe !

-Bon, au moins j'aurais aider la police à arrêter des terroristes. Dit Mello en regardant les policiers emmener les kidnappeurs dans leur voitures.

Matt regarda le blond avec un regard plein de sous-entendu et pencha la tête en avant.

-...

-Alors ?

-Ok c'est bon ! Au moins Near ET moi avons aider la police à arrêter des terroristes.

-Je préfère.

-...

Matt éclata de rire. Une fois les policiers partis, les deux enfants retournèrent dans l'orphelinat accompagnés de Roger qui commençait peu à peu à déstresser.

Le soir dans leur chambre :

-Aaaaah ça fait du bien de retrouver son lit douillet ! Dit Matt en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

-J'imagine...

-Bon, on dort ?

-Ok

Mello éteignit la lumière et se blotti dans ses draps. Il réfléchit longuement et au bout de dix minutes il se décida enfin à parler :

-Matt ?

-Huuuum ?

-Tu dort ?

-...oui

-...

-T'a de ces questions aussi...

-J'en déduis que tu es totalement réveillé.

-...toi pas apparemment.

-Si...

-Donc ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je voulais juste te dire...

-...que je suis un gros bouffon.

-...non

-Alors quoi ?

-Désolé...

-De ?

-Si tout ça est arrivé c'est parce que j'ai cassé cette foutue fenêtre et si j'ai cassé cette fenêtre c'est parce que j'avais créer notre dispute. Donc je te demande pardon.

-Oh mon dieu Mello est devenu émotif !

-...

-Bon mis à part ça, c'est aussi en partie de ma faute si on s'est disputer donc ne t'excuses pas.

-Bon ben tout est réglé alors.

-Ouais.

-A l'avenir on va éviter ce genre de disputes, vu ce que ça engendre.

-Au faite...

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas me dire un jour quels sont tes cauchemars ?

-...

-Ouais je sais mais j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi tu te réveilles toujours en sursaut la nuit.

-Ben...

-Et je sais que tu vas m'engueuler mais j'essaie de t'aider.

-Non mais c'est bon j'ai comprit, je vais te le dire.

-Ah ok.

-En gros, je rêve que je poursuis un meurtrier et que je te demande un coup de main pour capturer une suspecte dans l'affaire et pis à la fin tu meurs...

-Ah...

-Voilà voilà...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est qu'un rêve ça arrivera jamais.

-Ouais mais à chaque fois je me réveil quand je vois ton cadavre en sang sur le sol...

-Ah c'est vrai que ça doit faire flipper.

-Exactement...

-Bon, on dort ?

-Très bonne idée.

-Eh Mello ?

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai vraiment manqué ?

-...

-Alors ?

-...ouais.

**Fin**

**Voilà voilà j'espère que ce petit épisode de la vie de Mello vous aura divertit parce que comme je suis fan du duo Matt/Mello j'en ferais sûrement encore pleins ! Alors à la prochaine ! **


End file.
